Therapy You Were Never a Friend to Me
by TanyaUchiha
Summary: Like all boys his age Dean worries about many different things. But unlike most other twelve year olds Dean's worries don't revolve around a social life or school. Dean's major concern right now is who is that CPS lady and what does she want with Sammy? Two-shot Wee-chester fic. Starts out Dean POV. Dean is 12 Sam is 7.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This thought crept into my head and wouldn't go away till I wrote it down. Just a small two-shot about the Weechesters. This chapter is Dean's POV and next one will be Sam. This should only be a two-shot (next part will hopefully be up by next Tues) but it may need a third chapter to tie things up I haven't decided yet. Title comes from the song Therapy by All Time Low.**

**Important info: **

**Dean is 12 (6****th**** grade)  
Sam is 7 (2****nd**** grade)**

**They go to a school that is K-8**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Supernatural or the lovely boys but if someone would like to get me my own Dean Winchester I would not object. **

**Chapter 1**

Most twelve year old boys worried about small things. They worried about what mom was making for dinner tonight. _'It had better not be that nasty meatloaf again!'_ They worried about the evil homework assignment from Mr. Andrews. _'He can't really expect me to finish three chapters of reading by Monday... Right?' _Or they worried about what the hot blonde cheerleader in the eighth grade thought of them. _'Hello, have you SEEN her?!'_ Some worried about the latest video game, comic, or movie that was coming out. Others worried about making the sports team in school and impressing their friends. Still there were others who cared more about grades than having any sort of social life. For most twelve year old boys these things were the most important things in the whole world. Most twelve year old boys were not Dean Winchester.

Dean worried about what he was going to make for dinner tonight for Sammy. He worried that he might have to skip breakfast again tomorrow to make sure that Sammy had enough cereal. He worried that his dad wasn't going to be back in two days like he had promised. If John wasn't back in another three days then Dean was going to have to find some ways to earn cash fast as the money John had left was rapidly dwindling. He knew he was a good babysitter in a pinch, and his dad had just taught him the fine art of cheating at poker and pool, but he was too young to really use either of those skills. He was a good pickpocket but he didn't want to steal unless it was absolutely necessary.

Dean also worried about why his dad might not be home in two days. Every time John left on another hunt Dean had to lie to Sammy. He told Sam it was work which was sort of true but Sam questioned everything and sometimes Dean didn't have the answers. Dean dreaded the day that John (or more likely he) would have to tell Sam about the supernatural. Dean wanted Sam to live like a normal kid for as long as possible. Well as normal as you can get with a father who was gone more often than not, a deceased mother and barely staying in the same place for longer than a few months at a time.

Dean worried that John might not take him hunting again anytime soon. Dean had just gone on his very first hunt with his dad and his dad's friend Bobby Singer. The hunt had been a simple salt 'n burn as his dad had called it. The entire hunt hadn't even taken a day. Dean had helped with research in the library while Sammy was at school (his dad had called Dean in sick), then after Sammy went to sleep (and John had hired a babysitter that Dean had spent almost half an hour interrogating); Dean, John, and Bobby had climbed into Bobby's truck and driven to an abandoned house that was haunted by a business man who had died the year before; whose wife was to cheap for a funeral and so had buried the body in the basement before running off with the gardener. The ghost was barely even vengeful. The worst it had done was shout obscenities at the three of them as they had dug up its grave.

But after Dean had successfully poured salt and lighter fluid over the bones and John had thrown the lighter into the grave, Dean had run outside and thrown up in the bushes. It was his first time seeing a dead body up close and personal. John hadn't said a word about it just handed him a water bottle to rinse out his mouth. Bobby had ruffled his hair and told him that he had done good, that he too had puked at his first dead body and that at least Dean had waited until they had finished the job. Bobby had left the next morning much to Sam's displeasure and John had found a hunt a few towns over and left that afternoon. That had been two weeks ago and John hadn't said anything about bringing Dean along on another hunt much to Dean's dismay.

John's most recent hunt had taken him away Sunday night. It was Wednesday now and John had promised to be back before the weekend. Dean knew that his father was the best hunter in the world but he still worried about what might happen to him. Especially since his father didn't take a partner with him on all his hunts. Bobby had told Dean that no matter how simple you think the hunt is going to be it is always preferable to have someone watch your back. Sure there were times when hunters hunted on their own but Bobby told Dean that it was reckless to do such a thing.

Dean's worries were things that no twelve year old should have to worry about. But Dean was a Winchester and fate was not so kind to the Winchesters. Of all the things that Dean was worried about though he had never been more worried than he was right now. Thoughts of monsters and ghosts didn't scare Dean but a black car with tinted windows, and a woman in a smart business suit and a clipboard, had Dean more terrified than he could remember being in years. The woman who Dean was told was a social worker had asked to see the Winchester boys. She had taken over the guidance counselor's office and she had asked to speak to Sammy first. Dean would never have allowed it if it hadn't been for the school principal frowning at him, Dean hadn't even had time to prep Sam before he was taken into the office by the school secretary. Sam looked at Dean with nervous eyes and Dean barely managed to give him a thumbs up before the door closed behind the little seven year old.

John had given Dean his usual order to protect Sammy and now that CPS was here Dean felt like a bit of a failure. Dean started pacing and hoped that whatever was going on behind that closed door was something that he could handle. Dean Winchester was not afraid of the things that most twelve year old boys are afraid of. But he was petrified of losing his family.

**TBC.**

**Reviews make part 2 come that much faster…**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so so much to everyone who reviewed, faved, and alerted this story. It means so much that people like it so far. I hope you enjoy part 2. This chapter has lots of dialogue so it's a little longer. I hope that's okay. **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own. :(**

**Chapter 2**

Sam Winchester liked to believe that he was a typical seven year old. Sure most of the other kids his age didn't move around as much as he did, and most of them had both a mommy and a daddy who were always home, but they didn't have a Dean or an Uncle Bobby so that was okay then.

Besides Sam had met Tommy Jones in his last school; Tommy's father was in the military and Tommy moved around almost as much as Sam did. And Tina Reynolds didn't have a daddy just a mommy because her daddy had left them one night and not come back. Sam wondered if maybe his daddy would leave one night and not come back. Dean told Sam not to think stupid things like that. Of course Dad would always come back, he loved them! Sam knew that he wasn't the same as all the other kids his age, but he didn't think he was so different from them either. After all nobody is exactly the same.

Sam was confused when a girl from the office had come to his classroom and told him to come with her. At first he thought that he was in trouble but he hadn't even done anything wrong!

Sam had only pushed Brody after he saw him messing with Jake. And that had been after he had told Brody to go away. But he had already been given a stern talking to from his teacher, so that couldn't be why the office wanted him.

When Sam reached the office he saw Dean already there. Dean looked nervous and that made Sam nervous. Dean didn't get nervous not ever! A lady who Sam had never seen before came out of the office. She was listening to something that the school guidance counselor was saying to her. When she looked up and saw that Sam was there she smiled at him.

"Hi Sam, my name is Debbie. I want to talk to you for a little bit. Is that okay?" Sam glanced at Dean who looked like he vehemently wanted to protest but a glance from the school principal had him nodding begrudgingly. Sam was reluctantly walked over to the office and told to take a seat. Sam looked at Dean to see him giving him a weak smile and a thumbs up, before the door closed and Sam was alone with this woman. Sam knew he had to be brave for Dean, so he turned around to face her.

"Alright Sam, like I said before my name is Debbie and I just want to talk to you for a little bit. Okay?" Sam looked at Debbie. She was sitting behind the counselor's desk and he could only see her from the waist up. She had shoulder length curly brown hair, greenish blue eyes and an inviting smile. Sam nodded.

Debbie consulted her clipboard. Words like "unhealthy co-dependence with each other", "neglect from father", and "possible abuse at home" jumped out at her. The school's guidance counselor had been monitoring the Winchester brother's for some time. Dean had been in the principal's office many times for both miner and slightly major things. Sam was a good student who rarely stepped out of line. He was always polite to the adults around him. Dean's cocky attitude and silver tongue kept him in and out of trouble. The staff at the school was sure that these things were a defense mechanism he had picked up to keep people away. The clothes that the boys wore were often rather ragged and worn. It had been Dean's history teacher who in the end had reported the boys to social services. Debbie was here to make sure everything was alright at home. She had tried to reach the boy's father but so far had been unable to get through to him. Debbie clapped her hands together and moved onto the matter at hand.

"Terrific, my first question is an easy one; do you like dogs Sam?" Sam opened his eyes wide in surprise before nodding enthusiastically. He loved dogs! Only a couple days ago Mrs. Jameson had let Dean and him take her new puppy for a walk.

"That's great. Then I would like to introduce you to my partner, his name is Alec cuz he's such a little smart-alec. He loves people." Debbie smiled and reached under the desk, she pulled out a medium sized fluffy black, white and brown dog on a red leash. The dog was wiggling and moving his paws in midair in excitement, his tail wagged happily when he caught sight of Sam.

"Alec is a Mini Australian Shepherd. Do you want to hold him while we talk? He likes to be petted and given lots of attention." Sam smiled this lady didn't seem so bad. He held his arms open and Debbie stood up and placed Alec on Sam's lap. Alec wriggled around and licked Sam's face before settling and panting happily.

"I think Alec has made a new friend." Debbie said smiling as she watched how quickly Sam had opened up when he saw the dog.

"Right now let's get down to business then, Sam, what grade are you in?"

"I'm in second grade." Sam answered his attention still focused on the dog in his lap.

"Do you like second grade Sam?" Debbie asked while watching Sam's body language. The boy was still open and relaxed.

"Uhuh."

"What do you like about the second grade?" Debbie asked.

"I like my friends, and I like my teacher. She's nice and she showed me a new book to read because I already read the book that the class is reading at my old school." Sam said smiling.

"That is really nice of her. How many schools have you been to so far Sam?" Debbie asked the seven year old. Sam frowned as he thought.

"Also kindergarten?" He asked her. Debbie nodded.

"Umm, five I think, Dean's been to a couple more than me. We move a lot." Sam confessed. Sam was still frowning so Debbie decided to head back in a more positive direction.

"I think Alec needs a treat right now. What do you think Sam? Think you can give him this liver treat?" Debbie said passing a small little brown square at Sam. Sam picked it up making the dog in his lap stare at it in attention. Sam giggled as the little dog's eyes followed his hand. Debbie smiled.

"Tell him gentle, and then open your hand and he'll take it with his tongue."

"Gentle, Alec." Sam said to the dog. Alec snatched up the treat and then proceeded to wash Sam's face. "Hey, stop, you silly dog." Sam said laughing.

"Alec, behave yourself!" Debbie chastised, though she was still smiling.

"Yeah behave or no more treats." Sam scolded. The dog licked Sam's hand once more before quieting down.

"Sam, can you tell me why you move around so much?" Debbie asked gently. Sam nodded.

"It's for my dad's job. He's a mechanic but ever since my mom died he doesn't like to stay in one place for too long." Sam didn't look so happy about that.

"Can I ask you about your mom Sam?" Debbie asked quietly. Sam shifted on his seat causing Alec to look up at him and nudge his hand so that he would start petting him again.

"I don't really remember her so much, she died when I was just a baby and Dad doesn't like to talk about her much. Sometimes Dean tells me stories about her though." Sam said softly.

"Why don't we talk about something else then? How do you and Dean get along?" Debbie said consulting her notes. From what she understood Sam and Dean got along great if not a little too well for normal brothers. There were suspicions that Dean was primarily raising Sam on his own.

"Dean is always looking out for me." Sam said rolling his eyes. Debbie thought Sam's response was interesting.

"What's wrong with that Sam? Isn't nice that your big brother is watching out for you?" She asked him.

"Dean takes his big brother job way too seriously." Sam complained. "He never lets me do anything by myself. He thinks he always needs to watch over me and he says he's always in charge just because he's older; but that's not fair, because sometimes I should be in charge too." Sam's complaint seemed like one that any younger sibling would have about annoying older brothers.

"But Dean also does lots of things for me. Like he let me have the last two cookies for dessert yesterday and he said he didn't want them even though I knew he did. So I gave him one and I ate the other one." Sam said in a rush.

"Dean doesn't always think about himself so I have to do that for him." Sam very nearly whispered. Sam's hand on Alec's back was still.

"Dean is sort of awesome." Sam added as an afterthought. "But don't tell him I told you that or he'll never let it go." Sam said seriously. Alec wriggled around a little to get Sam to pay attention to him. Sam looked down at the dog and absentmindedly started petting him again.

"Your secret is safe with me." Debbie said nodding. She noticed that Sam's eyes seemed to glow a little bit brighter when he talked about Dean. Sam still seemed deep in thought so she decided not to press him right now.

"Dean takes care of me. I don't like it when he treats me like a baby, but he's doing his best." Sam said in a fond but defensive tone. Debbie jotted down some notes on her clipboard.

"What about your father Sam, does he take care of you also?" Debbie asked watching Sam's body language again. Sam's shoulders slumped a little before he sat up straight and looked her in the eye.

"Dad does his best! He works really hard; sometimes even all night, and so Dean has to take care of me, but Dad takes care of me when he can." Sam may not always get along with his dad the same way he got along with Dean or even Uncle Bobby, but nobody but Sam (or Dean) was allowed to criticize or insinuate something negative about John's parenting.

"Some of your teachers have said that your dad can be a little hard to reach. Is he not home a lot?" Debbie asked.

"Dad never leaves me alone. Dean is always with me and sometimes a babysitter too so we are looked after." Sam said. Debbie noticed that the boy was still very tense. She also noticed that the fear that many abused kids had when they spoke about their abuser was absent in Sam. She crossed abused off her list, but put a question mark by the word neglect.

Sam was back to petting Alec, he was cooing softly to the little dog who was lapping it up.

"I think Alec needs another treat." Sam said to Debbie. Debbie opened her bag and gave Sam another liver treat to give to the dog.

"Tell him to sit this time Sam; we don't want to get him spoiled by giving him treats for no reason." Debbie said with a smile.

"Sit Alec." Sam said to the dog who jumped off his lap and sat on the floor looking up at Sam with big puppy eyes. Sam laughed and gave him the treat. Debbie studied Sam, he didn't seem to come from an abusive home. It seemed to her that the father had an unusual coping method that may or may not be affecting his children she needed to speak to both boys to better determine that.

"Alright Sam, I think it's time for us to invite your brother in here, but before we do that I want to let you know that everything that you say in this room is between you and me. So if there is anything you want to say that you don't want anyone to know about now is your chance." Sam thought about the question seriously. There wasn't really anything he wanted to tell her that Dean couldn't hear. Plus he thought that Dean should get a chance to play with Alec too, it wasn't fair if only Sam got to play with the dog.

"No. I want Dean to come in here now." Sam replied. Debbie got up from behind the desk and Sam crouched down on the floor to pet Alec. Debbie opened the door and stuck her head out.

"Dean, would you like to join us?" She called to the elder Winchester. Dean jumped he had been going back and forth between pacing and irritating the school secretary. He looked past the lady and didn't see Sam sitting in the chair. Dean panicked for a minute until he heard laughter and… was that a bark? Sam was on the floor playing with a little dog, he looked fine but Dean needed to know what had been said behind the closed door. Dean walked away from the school secretary and came into the guidance councilor's office.

"Do you want to sit down Dean? Or you can play with Sam and Alec, while we talk." Dean assumed Alec was the dog.

"Nah I'll stand here," he replied. Standing close to the exit but still close enough to Sam that he could grab him and run if he needed to. Sam looked up at his brother who still seemed nervous.

"Aw come on Dean Alec is really fun and if he behaves you can give him a treat. But the treat smells funny and it makes your hand smell." Sam said wrinkling his nose. Dean smiled at his baby brother. The lady sure knew how to get to Sam. Bring in a dog and the youngest Winchester was your best friend. Dean only hoped that Sam hadn't said anything that would cause them to be separated and taken away from Dad. Dean swallowed hard at that thought and turned to face the social worker.

Debbie noticed how tense Dean was and she wasn't sure if that was because of her presence or because she had been alone with Sam for a while.

"Hi Dean, my name is Debbie and we are just talking. I can talk to you with Sam in the room or he could go out and I could talk to you privately it's up to you." Dean wondered if that was some sort of trap where they separated the boys and took Sam while he was distracted.

"I want Sam to stay." Dean said tightly. Sam smiled; he didn't want to leave the room.

"That's fine. I just want to ask you a couple of questions. So why don't we get started?" At Dean's nod, Debbie went back to her clipboard.

"Do you like school Dean?" Debbie asked. Dean scoffed.

"Do I look like a nerd? School is boring." Debbie smiled at the typical answer. So he didn't use school as an escape.

"What about friends?" Debbie asked. Dean watched her take notes with narrowed eyes.

"Fine." He said gruffly.

"How about home life? Do you get along well with Sam?" Dean wondered if this lady was an idiot.

"Sam and I get along great. I mean he can be annoying as hell, sure but for a seven year old he's not so bad." Sam stuck his tongue out at his older brother and Dean rolled his eyes when Sam's attention was taken by the dog again.

"What is your relationship like with your father?" Debbie asked quietly. She watched as the boy glared at her.

"My dad is awesome!" Dean declared. "Our relationship is fine. He has never once hit me or Sam and he loves us." Debbie was a little surprised by the anger in Dean's tone. She suspected that this wasn't the first time that Dean had been questioned about his relationship with his father.

Sam got up from the floor and hugged his brother. Dean's expression softened and he patted his little brother on the back.

"I'm okay Sammy, I just get annoyed when people think Dad doesn't love us." Dean said directing the last part towards Debbie.

Debbie watched the interaction between the brothers. She didn't think Dean was lying in order to protect his Dad. He honestly believed what he was saying, and if that was the case then she had no reason to continue pursuing this case.

"Thank you Dean, Sam, I had a nice time talking to you and from the looks of it Alec did too." Sam bent down to pet Alec again.

"Bye Alec it was nice to meet you." Debbie handed another treat to Sam and offered one to Dean who declined.

"Alec, sit." Sam said and tossed the treat to the dog who caught it before it hit the floor.

"C'mon Sam lets go." Dean mumbled to his brother. He put a hand on the younger Winchester's shoulder and led him out the door. Sam waved to Debbie who waved back. Debbie then looked down and wrote some final thoughts on her clipboard. In her opinion John Winchester had suffered a terrible loss. His coping method was to take his boys to different places and to lose himself in his work. Both boys seemed like relatively normal boys. But really what is normal anyway?

**The End**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Sorry if the ending was a little rushed. Ten points goes to anyone who can correctly identify where the dogs name came from. :) **

**For anyone interested Debbie is an animal assisted social worker (which is what I am in school to eventually become). That means that she uses an animal, in this case a dog, as a tool to help her clients relax and get comfortable enough to open up to her. Animal assisted therapy is used for both physical and emotional therapy. **

**I may one day write a third chapter with John in it where Dean tells John what happened and he wonders about his parenting but as of now this story is complete.**


End file.
